


Andrew got arrested

by foxholecycle



Category: all for the game series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholecycle/pseuds/foxholecycle
Summary: Anything you say can and will be held against you.”The police officer with the bushy eyebrows said to him. He looked at Andrew expectantly. He really wanted a reply it seemed. Well, he asked for this.“Neil’s ass.”





	Andrew got arrested

**Author's Note:**

> tw: talks about rape and past abuse

“Anything you say can and will be held against you.” The police officer with the bushy eyebrows said to him. He looked at Andrew expectantly. He really wanted a reply it seemed. Well, he asked for this.  
“Neil’s ass.”  
There were several moments of silence before:  
“Damn, he’s good.” It was the man standing behind the officer that had asked him. He stepped around the bushy eyebrowed officer. He was tall, taller than Andrew (that wasn’t saying much). He had platinum blonde hair that painted his copper skin in a sharp light.  
“What’s your name?” He asked Andrew.  
Andrew looked on stonily, did he honestly expect an answer as well? They’d taken him back to the station because he’d been caught smoking in the no smoking area, they shouldn’t have taken him back, but apparently he looked like a serial rapist that they’d been look for. It disgusted him endlessly. Never mind that he’d been a victim. He needed to be out of there. He’d wanted to call Neil, but he couldn’t use his only phone call on him, because he was with his pro team currently. So he’d called Nicky, he hadn’t wanted to, but it was Nicky or Aaron, and he certainly wasn’t calling Aaron. 

When the police had finally dismissed him and he was waiting in the foyer for Nicky to come get him, he decided he should probably tell Neil. But he was busy with his new team. And Andrew didn’t want his pity. But he did want the understanding. But he didn’t care. And this was nothing. There was no this.  
He didn’t tell Neil. 

When Nicky arrived he did what Andrew knew he would do; ask several questions about why and how he’d been arrested, Andrew just stared out the window and said nothing. He was planning to continue his silence until they dropped him back at his place. He was contemplating whether he should just call Neil. But if he did, then he would have to explain what happened. And he didn’t want to do that. But this was Neil. Neil, who took Andrew without any questions, and Neil who never pushed when Andrew no, this was Neil, Neil who would do anything Andrew said.

“Andrew, Andrew?” Neil said, slight concern in his voice, “Are you okay?”  
Andrew blinked. He took in his surroundings, he was still in the car with Nicky, who had just been complaining about how he’d had to drive all the way out from his hotel with Erik and was lucky that he’d been in town and how Andrew would have to explain it at some point, it was all the same, except now he had his phone next to his ear, and it dawned on him that he must have called Neil without noticing. 

“Andrew?” His voice sounded questioning with an undertone of urgency. “Andrew are you there? Are you okay?”  
Andrew would have started at Neil stonily, looking into his eyes, and would have had Neil read his. But they were on the phone, and that was not an option. So instead he told Neil that he was flying out and that he’d better be home when he got there. Neil had replied with some regret in his voice, “I bet your coach hates me” and made a joke about how Andrew was always flying out to see him, and how he’d probably conquered his fear of flying by now. Or something like that. 

Andrew had gotten Nicky to take him to the airport instead of taking him to his house. He got on the plane, his hands only shaking slightly. He got to his seat and pulled out his pen. The big man next to him looked at the pen sadly.  
“Where you going?” He asked.  
He even sounded like Drake.  
Andrew pulled up his headphones and tried his hardest to ignore the man next to him, while still keeping him in yet corner of his eye, he felt penned in with the man next to him and the window. 

When the plane finally landed, he got off and walked at a fast pace through the crows of people and noise and out into the summer night. He looked around and hailed at cab.  
“93 on the 42nd”  
(a/n im australian so like that probably isn’t a place? idk let’s just go with it okay)  
He cabby nodded. 

When he arrived he pulled his coat tighter ever though it was likely in the high 80s. He strode up to the door of the apartment block. Walked into the elevator and pressed floor 7. 

The elevator dinged when it stoped. He picked up a fast pace as he continued to walk the seemingly endless corridor. 

He reached number 83 and nocked. Hard. Three times. He waited. 

Less than a moment later, the door pulled open to revel A shirtless sweaty Neil in a pair of burnt orange shorts that went to half way down his thighs. It showed how much he trusted Andrew. Andrews heat squeezed at how much Neil had changed. “Andrew,” Neil breathed.

Andrew was the only place he wanted to be right now.  
Andrew was home.


End file.
